


key of life

by thunderylee



Category: KAT-TUN (Band), NewS (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, Chastity Device, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-29
Updated: 2012-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-18 16:42:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12392019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: “About the key, I’ll leave it up to Masuda.”





	key of life

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck. written with ayamehadouken for kink bingo (chastity device).

It satisfies Kame to look at him. Always so put-together, fashionable, and clean, Massu is just so aesthetically pleasing to his eyes no matter the time, place, or situation. His only complaint is Massu’s exceptionally baggy pants, though that’s more for his own perversions than anything else.

“Stare harder,” Nakamaru teases him as Massu drives away, having dropped him off at work this afternoon.

Kame doesn’t even bother to look ashamed. “What do you think?”

Of course, Nakamaru knows exactly what he means. “It will never happen.”

Of course, this just challenges Kame to try.

*

“Thanks for asking me out, Kamenashi-kun,” Massu says politely as they walk back from the cafe. “I had a good time.”

“Me too,” Kame says. “I didn’t expect you to accept.”

Massu grins at him. “Why wouldn’t I? You’re interesting.”

“Thanks,” Kame replies, hoping the dark night hides the growing flush on his cheeks. “I try to be.”

“Don’t try,” Massu tells him, so firmly that Kame turns to look at him in surprise. “I like Kamenashi-kun as he is.”

Kame doesn’t know what to say to that, but then Massu is lacing their fingers together and Kame just smiles. They walk in silence until they reach Kame’s building, where he clears his throat uncomfortably and asks, “Do you want to come up?”

“I can’t,” Massu answers, and Kame nods his understanding. “Good night, Kamenashi-kun.”

“Good night, Masuda-kun,” Kame says, cradling his hand from the sudden cold as Massu walks away.

*

Try as he might, Kame spends the rest of the evening tossing in his bed. He can’t stop thinking of Massu’s warm fingers. Those thoughts lead Kame to imagine Massu’s warm fingertips trailing along his skin, and it isn’t long before his own fingertips are a weak substitution for the touch he wants.

It’s not very satisfying; after Kame cleans up, he thinks maybe it will be better to wait on Massu. It will be nice to take things slow, a definite change of pace.

*

At least, Kame had _thought_ it would be nice. Since that first date in the cafe, he’s invited Massu out three more times. He’s gotten denied three more times, as well.

When he tells Nakamaru about it they next time they have rehearsal, he doesn’t understand why Nakamaru laughs so hard.

“I told you,” Nakamaru says between gasps of air, “it will never happen.”

“But Yuichi, he _likes_ me,” Kame argues. “He told me so himself. He holds my hand. We are fucking _dating_.”

“But you’re not fucking,” Nakamaru clarifies, “and you won’t be.”

Kame pauses. “What makes you so sure of that?”

An arm slings around his shoulder, and he wonders when Nakamaru got so cocky. “You should ask him that.”

“I can’t just…ask him why he won’t have sex with me,” Kame mutters. “I haven’t even been able to kiss him because we’re always in public.”

“Kazuya,” Nakamaru says firmly, and Kame reluctantly turns his eyes up to him. “Ask him. He’ll tell you.”

“Okay,” Kame says slowly. He really doesn’t have any choice.

*

“I’m abstinent,” Massu says, and Kame chokes on his air.

“Come again?”

Massu laughs. “No coming at all.”

“Did you just make a dirty joke?” Kame asks, incredulous.

“I’m not a complete prude, Kamenashi-kun.” Massu explains. “I probably should have told you when we first went out, but… well, I thought you wouldn’t want to go out again.”

Kame is silent for a moment. “Well, I don’t quite get it, but I still would like to keep going out with you. I mean, having sex with you _isn’t_ the only reason I wanted to start seeing you.”

Massu looks pleased, and he nods. “I was worried, you know.”

“Why do you… not want to get off?” Kame looks away for a second; there’s just no polite way to ask that sort of question.

Massu looks thoughtful when Kame glances back at him. “It’s fun, in a way. Sort of a challenge for myself.”

“What about morning wood?”

“Willpower.” Massu smirks a little. “And I do have some help. Would you want to come back to my place and see?”

“Your place?” Kame repeats. “Isn’t that against the rules?”

Massu grins. “I still live with my parents. Come on.”

Dazed, Kame follows Massu to the train station. The train is crowded, giving them an excuse to stand close together, and Massu laces their fingers together where nobody can see. Kame smiles despite himself and decides that just this is okay. Sex can be overrated anyway.

Massu’s parents are home and Kame’s surprised when Massu outright introduces him as his boyfriend, but neither his mother nor father bat an eyelash. They just fawn over how good-looking he is and ask him if he wants leftovers from their dinner, which Kame politely declines.

“Your parents are really cool,” Kame says as Massu leads him to his bedroom, still holding his hand. Kame is not surprised to see the room completely spotless, bed made, everything neatly categorized. “Though I guess it doesn’t matter who you date if you’re not being sexually active.”

“My parents don’t know about this, Kamenashi-kun,” Massu tells him, making a face like that’s the worst possible thing ever. “This is something I do for me.”

He takes a seat on his bed and motions for Kame to sit next to him. Any other time he’d feel awkward, along with the usual anticipation of what could happen, but right now he’s just curious.

“I’m not going to show you the one I have on,” Massu says firmly, “but here’s my spare.”

Kame’s eyes widen as Massu takes out a contraption that’s clearly shaped to go between his legs. It has a chamber for the obvious, along with a ring that would go around his testicles with a small padlock on top. It’s also purple with orange polka dots.

“I have them custom made,” he explains. “It amuses me. Do you know what this is?”

“I think so,” Kame answers, leaning down to get a better look at it. “You keep this on so that you won’t get off?”

“No.” Massu pauses to take a breath. “I keep it on so that I won’t be tempted to have sex with anyone.”

“Really?” Kame asks, swallowing a little thickly. He thinks the room might be a little warm.

“Really.” Massu settles back a little, and Kame can’t keep himself from following his every movement. “Just because I don’t have sex doesn’t mean I don’t have a libido.”

Kame nods, then speaks slowly. “So, does that mean if you weren’t wearing your cage… you’d want to have sex? With me?”

“Of course. You know, I wouldn’t mind watching _you_ get off, though.”

There’s a beat of pause as his words sink into Kame’s brain. “Isn’t that… counterproductive to your whole purpose?”

“It actually helps,” Massu explains, shifting as he leans back against the head of his bed, stretching his legs out in front of him. “It hurts if I get too aroused, so practicing like this helps me control myself.”

If Kame were thinking clearly, he’d see the logic in this arrangement, but he can’t get past the fact that Massu wants to watch him come and nearly trips over nothing without even moving.

“You should sit down,” Massu says pointedly, patting the bed next to him. “And don’t look so scared. I can’t do anything to you, remember?”

Kame feels like a virgin again as he scoots onto Massu’s bed, close enough for their thighs to touch, and he jumps a little at Massu’s arm that wraps around his waist. “Can I at least kiss you?”

“Oh, yes, you can definitely do that,” Massu replies, and it’s he who lifts his hand to Kame’s face and presses their lips together. Their kiss is heated as Massu licks his way into Kame’s mouth and entangles their tongues. Kame is pleasantly surprised; this was not what he’d been expecting at all.

Massu’s hand is still at his waist, almost too warm for Kame to bear. Again, Massu surprises Kame by moving his hand to cover Kame’s own and place it at the button and fly of his jeans. Massu breaks the kiss, shocking a whine out of Kame that quickly turns into a low moan when he speaks.

“I wanna see, Kamenashi-kun. I know you can put on a good show.”

Kame settles back, stretching his legs out on the bed too, and takes a deep breath to steady his nerves. He can’t keep from biting his lip as he unfastens his pants and shimmies them down just enough to expose the way his boxers are tented with his erection. Kame makes eye contact with Massu and then hooks his thumbs into the elastic to free himself. Massu seems to be unable to look away, and his brow is slightly furrowed in concentration.

“Very nice,” Massu breathes, and Kame shivers at the low voice. “Do you want me to talk you through it?”

“What?” Kame asks, heavily distracted as his fingers wrap around himself and tug. He leans his head back against Massu’s headboard and finds Massu’s eyes darker than before, a smirk on his face as he leans closer to press his lips to Kame’s ear.

“I can tell you,” he says, “what it would be like to have sex with me.”

Kame had intended on responding with something at least coherent, but all he does is moan as his hand moves on his own and his head falls onto Massu’s shoulder as Massu pulls him into his arms. “How are you—” he starts, interrupting himself with a gasp, “not in pain right now?”

“Incredible self-control,” Massu answers. “I’m actually swelling a little, but the cage makes it uncomfortable.”

“I want to see,” Kame says, tilting his head to mouth along Massu’s neck as he pushes up into his hand. “I let you see mine.”

“I guess that’s fair,” Massu replies. “Don’t touch me, though. There’s only so much I can take before it really starts to hurt.”

“Okay,” Kame agrees, fighting to keep his eyes open as Massu shoves down his ridiculously huge pants and Kame sees why they’re so big to begin with. The contraption—this one green and yellow—takes up quite a bit of space, and Kame can see Massu’s cock twitching a little as it tries not to be interested.

“How do you like to do it, Kamenashi-kun?” Massu asks casually, like they’re talking about dancing or something. “I can go either way, given the right situation.”

“Me too,” Kame replies, squeezing himself a little harder at the possibilities.

“Ah, in that case, I think I’d want you to ride me. Yes, I think that would be nice.”

Massu’s voice drops to a deep whisper, and his breath tickles Kame’s ear as he keeps talking, words dripping hot from his full lips.

“Before we got to that point, I’d want to prepare you myself, though. I’d have you spread open wide as I dipped my fingers in and out of you; I really like it slick, you know.”

Kame can only gasp and work his hand along his cock faster and faster. He’s never been this tongue-tied before. It’s a strange feeling. Good, but strange, and Kame doesn’t really have time to mull it over as Massu continues to speak; his voice is smooth and somehow velvety.

“Once I’d worked you open, three fingers deep, I’d settle back and let you climb up. Of course I would help you keep your balance as you lower yourself onto me. My fingers would clench red marks in your hips, you know, and I bet you’d do your best to keep quiet.”

“Masuda-kun,” Kame breathes, leaning back against the headboard as he squeezes himself hard. “I’m close.”

“But I’m not even inside you yet,” Massu says, a hint of a pout in his voice, and Kame slows down very, very reluctantly. “If there’s one thing you learn wearing one of these, it’s how to wait and make things last. I bet the next time I have sex, I’ll go all night.”

The thought of Massu fucking him all night has Kame gripping the base of his cock, choking on his air as he uses all of his willpower to hold back. He’d thought he was a fairly strong man, especially when it comes to the bedroom, but he’d highly overestimated himself. “I can’t,” he finally relents.

“Yes you can,” Massu assures him, reaching for both of his hands; Kame whines when his painfully hard erection is abandoned. “Just listen to me and imagine it.”

Kame nods, leaning his head onto Massu’s shoulder for some semblance of solidity. Massu kisses his face, the bump in his nose, and finally his lips, lingering long enough to have Kame going crazy with want. He tries to kiss back, but Massu’s already pulled away, nudging Kame’s head up enough to whisper in his ear.

“You’d settle down across my hips, and I’d hold myself steady as you slowly slid onto me. Just think of how hard I’d be, after waiting for so long.”

Kame squeezes Massu’s fingers and nods again, voice rough as he agrees. “I bet it’d be a delicious stretch; you’d be so hard I’d be afraid you’d tear me apart.”

“ _Yes_ ,” Massu whispers against his earlobe. “You’re doing so well, showing restraint. Once you’d gotten used to me, you’d nod and slowly begin to rock your hips. Of course, I wouldn’t want to keep going so slow, you know, and I’d have both feet planted on the mattress so I could fuck you harder.”

He can almost feel it, just from Massu’s words, and Kame groans. He isn’t really sure he can speak, but that doesn’t look like it bothers Massu in the least, because he keeps going.

“You’d be bouncing from the force, and I’d have to keep you steady myself. Can’t you just see the way my abs would flex from all that exertion?”

Kame can, and in his mind’s eye he sees Massu under him, hair damp with sweat and sticking to the sides of his face and neck, all of his muscles on show. “Masuda-kun, I want you so bad.”

“I know you do,” Massu says, “and I love it. You’ve done very well for our first session; now you may finish.”

The implication that this is just the first of many times they will do this has Kame rushing to touch himself, using both hands to stroke his impossibly hard cock and tug on his tight balls so fast that his breath can’t catch up. Massu’s lips are on his neck and Kame can feel him watching, which is what sends Kame over the edge before he can push up his shirt.

Luckily Massu does it for him, then plucks some tissues from his night stand to help Kame clean up. “Fuck, that was hot.”

Kame just makes an agreeable noise as he struggles to breathe. His head falls onto Massu’s shoulder, his body settling neatly into Massu’s embrace as an arm wraps around him and pulls him close. “How are you holding up?” he asks a while later.

“I’m okay,” Massu answers, his voice a little strained. “I might be sore, but it’s not anything unbearable.”

“Do you like how it hurts or something?” Kame asks. “I can’t imagine why you would willingly want to do that to yourself.”

“I told you, it’s about self-control.” Massu turns Kame’s face with one finger on his chin and presses their lips together. “You wouldn’t know by looking at me, but I’m kind of a sex addict. Didn’t care who or where if I wanted it, you know? Then I’d regret it afterwards. This is the only way I can make choices with my brain instead of _other_ parts.”

Kame reaches for his hand. “I understand.”

“But if we’re dating…” Massu starts, and Kame attention perks up despite his exhaustion, “it may be okay to take it off. But just when we’re alone like this.”

“You don’t have to,” Kame tells him. “I can wait as long as you want.”

Instead of responding, Massu stands up, roots through the very back of one of his dresser drawers, and returns with a small silver item. “I want you to hold onto this.”

Kame opens his palm, his eyes widening when he sees what it is. “Is this _the_ key?”

“Yeah,” Massu says, smiling when Kame turns to stare at him. “You’re my boyfriend, right? You get to decide when to unlock it. That way I can still keep myself under control when you’re not around. Especially after we start doing it, I’m going to want it more.”

“I can’t keep this—” Kame starts.

“Think about it,” Massu interrupts, “and let me know.”

“Okay,” Kame reluctantly agrees, and the weight of the tiny key in his hand is heavier than it should be as Massu kisses him again.


End file.
